Relationship Status
by ledancingninja
Summary: Oh my god it's a facebook fic how original and deep! *sarcasm* Rated T for cursing.
1. Wevid

**Title**; _Relationship Status  
_**Author**; _-ledancingninja __**[formally xxMissMalfoy] **__(jenna)  
_**Genre**; _romamce/friendship  
_**Fandom**; _Glee  
_**Rating**;_ T  
_**Pairing(s) - characters**; (mainly) _Klaine but also Wevid, Puckleberry and other pairings. Also, Blaine's siblings (my OC's)  
_**Summary**; _Oh my god it's a facebook fic how original and deep! *sarcasm* Rated T for cursing.  
_**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

_A/N; Got bored during science class and wrote it down in my notebook. I'm probably gonna bomb the test but whatevs._

*.*.*.*.*

Chapter One ; Wevid

**David Hilshire** Where have you been all my life!

**Wes Michaelson**: Oh in a cuboard under some stairs  
_[__**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Kurt Hummel **__and __**18 others **__like this.]  
_**Kurt Hummel**: Are you sure you guys aren't gay?  
_[__**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Belle Anderson**__, and __**45 others**__ like this comment.]  
_**Blaine Anderson**: Because this is getting ridiculous.  
**Belle Anderson**: You can tell us guys.  
**Wes Michaelson**: UM just because Pinocchio and Frodo there are butt fucking doesn't mean WE have to.  
**David Hilshire**: Exactly  
**Kurt Hummel**: Pinocchio?  
**Blaine Anderson**: Frodo?  
**Belle Anderson**: those are actually awesome nicknames.  
_[__**7 people**__ like this comment.]_

*.*.*.*.*

**Belle Anderson **added **69 people** this group **Operation Get David and Wes to Admit Feelings for Eachother.  
**_[__**Alex Thorn**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, and __**67 others**__ like this]_

**Wes Michaelson**: You know we can see this right?  
**David Hilshire**: Your plan is futile.  
**Belle Anderson**: We'll see about that  
**Kurt Hummel**: You won't know what hit you.  
**Blaine Anderson**: They already have major eye sex at practice so it won't be that hard.  
**Kurt Hummel**: It's pitiful really.  
**Wes Michaelson**: We're still here.

*.*.*.*.*

**Kurt Hummel** posted in **Operation Get David and Wes to Admit Feelings for Eachother**:just locked **David Hilshire** and **Wes Michaelson** in a closet.  
_[__**Belle Anderson **__and __**7 others**__ like this.]_

**Belle Anderson**: Phase two of Operation GDAW2AF4E has commeced. Thad, Nick, you know what to do.  
**Thad Mitchell**: Yes Ma'am!  
**Nick Bailey**: On it.

*.*.*.*.*

**Blaine Anderson **posted in **Operation Get David and Wes to Admit Feelings for Eachother**: I can't believe it.

**Kurt Hummel**: Like anyone else can!  
**Belle Anderson**: This ruins everything!  
**Nick Bailey**: I thought it was working! But no! He just had to come out of his damn walk in closet!  
**Kurt Hummel**: You should have seen David's face!  
**Blaine Anderson**: And then he goes and get a date for gods sake! With KYLE! WTF  
**Kurt Hummel**: He's been gay for what? Two Hours!  
**Thad Mitchell**: Now David's sulking. Warblers practice is going to be a joy.  
**Alex Thorn**: I can't take it anymore! The sexual tension is killing me!  
**Belle Anderson**: We'll just have to knock some sense into Wesley.  
_[__**67 people**__ like this comment.]_

*.*.*.*.*

**David Hilshire**: Someone come save me from the torture that is biology.  
_[__**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Nick Bailey**__ and __**2 others**__ like this.]_

**Kurt Hummel**: Where's your partner?  
**David Hilshire**: He's supposed to help me with the project but, he had his date..thing...  
**Blaine Anderson**: So, he just blew off the project for his stupid date with Kyle?  
**David Hilshire**: Actually, it's a diffent guy this time...  
**Kurt Hummel**: god dammit...  
_[__**Blaine Anderson**__, and __**77 others**__ like this comment.]_

*.*.*.*.*

**Kurt Hummel **► **Wes Michaelson** Where the hell are you!  
_[__**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Nick Bailey**__, and __**15 others**__ like this post.]_

**Wes Michaelson **► **Kurt Hummel** I'm busy.

**Nick Bailey **► **Wes Michaelson **Not to busy to get on FB.

**Wes Michaelson **► **Nick Bailey** On my phone, idiot

**Blaine Anderson ► Wes Michaelson **Your BEST FRIEND is looking for you.

**Wes Michaelson **► **Blaine Anderson **well tell my best friend that I'll be back later.

**Blaine Anderson **► **Wes Michaelson** whatever.

*.*.*.*.*

**Kurt Hummel** posted in **Operation Get David and Wes to Admit Feelings for Eachother**:just found David...he's in my room. Crying.

**Belle Anderson**: Poor baby!  
**Blaine Anderson**: What did he say.  
**Thad Mitchell**: Did he admit anything?  
**Alex Thorn**: Of course he'd only pour out his soul to Kurt.  
**Nick Bailey**: I wouldn't talk about my problems with any of you creeps.  
**Adam Wright**: God, Kurt, WHAT DID HE SAY!  
**Kurt Hummel**: He said he's known he was gay for a while but he didn't want to admit it to himself. Then Wes started being stupid and now here we are.  
**Nick Bailey**: God, not even Blaine and Kurt were this bad.

*.*.*.*.*

**Kurt Hummel** FUCKKKK YESS! VICOTRY!  
_[__**Blaine Anderson**__, __**Adam Wright**__, and __**57 others**__]_

**Blaine Anderson**: Kurt they only kissed accidentally... and then they RAN away from eachother.  
**Adam Wright**: You seem to be missing the point here Blaine.  
**Nick Bailey**: We should lock them a closet again.  
**Kurt Hummel**: Yes, because that went so well last time.  
**Nick Bailey**: just saying :/  
**Wes Michaelson**: You guys know this isn't in your group right?  
**David Hilshire**: And we can read everything you post here.  
**Alex Thorn**: oh shit. KURT POST IN THE GROUP NEXT TIME!

*.*.*.*.*

**Wes Michaelson **is now in a relationship with **David Hilshire.  
**_[__**Kurt Hummel**__, __**Belle Anderson**__, and __**89 others**__ like this.]_

**Kurt Hummel**: finally  
**Blaine Anderson**: FINALLY!  
**Belle Anderson**: fina-fucking-ly.  
**Nick Bailey**: really. finalyy.  
**Jeff Mitchell**: ugh took you long enough.  
**Alex Thron**: good, I ws sick of the eye sex.  
**Wes Michaelson**: SHUT UP!  
**David Hilshire**: SHUT UP!


	2. Klaine

**Title**; _Relationship Status  
_**Author**; _-ledancingninja __**[formally xxMissMalfoy] **__(jenna)  
_**Genre**; _romamce/friendship  
_**Fandom**; _Glee  
_**Rating**;_T  
_**Pairing(s) - characters**; _Klaine, Wevid, Puckleberry and other pairings. Also, Blaine's siblings (my OC's)  
_**Summary**; _Oh my god it's a facebook fic how original and deep! *sarcasm* Rated T.  
_**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

_A/N; Got bored during science class and wrote it down in my notebook. I'm probably gonna bomb the test but whatevs._

* * *

Chapter Two ; Klaine

**Kurt Hummel** Can a person be a portkey?

**David Hilshire**: No, that's absurd.  
**Blaine Anderson**: 'Cause then if a person were to touch themselves *coughWescough* they would be transported into different places.  
**Wes Michaelson**: A person can however be a horcrux  
**Belle Anderson**: Wait, what's a horcrux?  
**David Hilshire**: I'm not even going to tell you, you'll find out soon enough.  
**Noah Puckerman**: These Dalton homo's are fuckin' weird.  
_[__**Artie Abrams**__,__** Santana Lopez**__, and __**13 others**__like this comment]  
_**Blaine Anderson**: Haters gon' Hate.  
_[__**Wes Michealson**__, __**Kurt Hummel**__, and __**23 others **__like this comment.]_

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Movie tonight with my baby.

**Wes Michaelson**: Awe! I love you too Blainey!  
**Kurt Hummel**: He was talking about me, dumbass.  
**Nick Bailey**: That's right Kurt, fight for your man  
**Thad Mitchell**: Uh oh, Drama!  
**Blaine Anderson**: All of you shut up. Now. Hurry up Kurt.  
**Adam Wright**: Use protection, kids.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **► **Wes Michaelson**: I'm sorry, but you have been diagnosed with Hermononucleosis.

**Wes Michaelson**: Hermononucleosis? What's that?  
**Blaine Anderson**: It's a rare disease that disables your coolness gene and makes you frumpy and nerdy. It was first discovered in a young girl named Hermione Granger.  
**Wes Michaelson**: Can I die from it?  
**Blaine Anderson**: No, not directly. However, the loneliness and endless sorrow can.  
**Wes Michaelson**: Is there a cure?  
**Blaine Anderson**: I'm afraid not. I am deeply sorry.  
**Wes Michaelson**: OH NO!

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **is now friends with **Joshua Killian.**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel **sent you a message: Blaine, you're friends with the manwhore? Since when!

**Blaine Anderson** sent you a message: Kurt, calm down, we're just friends. He contacted me and asked if we could be friends.

**Kurt Hummel** sent a message: Friends. Pshh. That little leach.. He sleeps with anything that moves.

**Blaine Anderson**: So does Puck, and your friends with him!

**Kurt Hummel**: Puck isn't GAY, Blaine.

**Blaine Anderson** sent you a message: I can't believe you don't trust me!

**Kurt Hummel** sent you a messge: It's HIM I don't trust!

**Blaine Anderson** sent you a message: Kurt, you're being ridiculous. I have to go.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson **my was gel stolen.  
_[__**Wes Michealson**__, __**Adam Wright**__, and __**12**__**others **__like this.]_

**Kurt Hummel**: Hmm, I wonder who..  
**Adam Wright**: Would do such a thing.  
**Nick Bailey**: How dare they.  
**Thad Mitchell**: -shifty eyes-  
**Alex Thorn**: Remember, Thad. Deny, deny, deny!

* * *

**David Hilshire** Klaine had a little 'lovers spat' at the mall today.

**Mercedes Jones**: Hell yeah, they did. What's wrong with Blaine! You can't just do that!  
**Wes Michealson**: Hey, Blaine didn't do anything wrong!  
**Mercedes Jones**: He met with Josh, without telling Kurt!  
**Wes Michealson**: He ASKED if Kurt wanted to go, but he went shopping with you!  
**Mercedes Jones**: Blaine was getting pretty cozy with that guy...  
**Blaine Anderson**: we're FRIENDS! And god dammit, Nothing happened!  
**Kurt Hummel**: Whatever Anderson, don't expect me to get coffee with you tomorrow.  
**Blaine Anderson**: Fine.  
**Kurt Hummel**: FINE!

* * *

**Adam Wright** posted in **The Warblers**: I think it's fair to say that BOTH of the Klaine parties are being unreasonable.  
_[__**Nick Bailey, David Hilshire**__, and __**15 others**__ like this.]_

**Wes Michealson**: Completely! They split David and I up as lab partners so they wouldn't have to work with eachother.  
**Alex Thorn**: Blaine has been listening to sad love songs all. week. long.  
**Nick Bailey**: I told you you should've stayed in mine and Thad's dorm.  
**Thad Mitchell**: It is pretty stupid.  
**David Hilshire**: Maybe they just need alittle...push.

* * *

**Blaine Anderson**: Locked in a closet with **Kurt Hummel**. Oh the irony...

**Wes Michealson**: Stop posting a status and make up!  
**Blaine Anderson**: He won't talk to me!  
**David Hilshire**: You're both acting like children!  
**Blaine Anderson**: WE'RE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN? YOU LOCKED US IN A CLOSET!  
**Kurt Hummel**: You guys are dead when I get out of here.  
**David Hilshire**: You're not leaving until we hear smooching!

* * *

**Wes Michaelson** We heard them smooching...

**David Hilshire** scarred. for. life.

* * *

**_A/N: And they lived happily ever after._**


End file.
